


身份

by Qirunwei



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexism/Racism, alternative universe, reboot of Star Trek XI
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk是个Omega，谁都不知道，但Spock发现了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	身份

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我特别喜欢写种族歧视相关的文、、、总而言之这是一篇不会有肉的ABO文，主题是Omega的平等地位——他们并不比Alpha低等。大致剧情会是XI电影的Reboot。（感谢Joanne @赫敏的校友 帮我合写！我爱上跟你讨论剧情了！希望在你的催促下我不会坑了这篇TvT）

『Hey。』Jim Kirk轻巧地拉开吧台前的凳子坐下，侧过头露出一个咧开嘴的笑容。

 

『…Hey。』邻座的姑娘犹疑了一下，回给他一个腼腆的微笑。

 

『两杯Samarian sunset, her shots on me. 』Jim注意到她面前只有一杯低度数的甜酒，向酒保喊了一声。

 

这一举动明显赢得了姑娘的好感，她低声道谢。

 

『我是Jim。』Jim轻轻抽动鼻子，仿佛是被酒吧里浓烈的气味呛得不习惯。

 

『Nancy。』

 

Nancy的声音细如蚊呐，淹没在吵嚷的音乐声和交谈声中，Jim差点没听清楚。当然，更有可能是因为他太专注于她身上的气味儿了。清新、柔和的Omega气息——就像那杯甜酒。不引人注意，但一靠近，让人温暖得好像被包裹着。Jim灵活地在座位里换了个姿势，面对Nancy，好让自己更容易被识别。自信又不过度有侵略性的Alpha，这是他常用的攻略，Omega们的嗅觉都很灵敏，今天，他想，没理由不会奏效。

 

但Nancy只是在他身旁瑟缩了一下。

 

Jim略微皱起眉头。出什么问题了？他再一次检查自己放出的信息——邀请，友好，强势。不应该有错。他试图凑近Nancy垂下的长发，但她只是再度退缩，整个人都快颤抖起来。

 

Jim悻悻地收起信息素，没戏了，他小口嘬着面前的饮料。

 

奇怪的是，一旦他把猎艳的气味收起来，Nancy似乎放松了下来。那股甜美柔软的气息重新回到Jim周身。

 

他有点不解，又被那股过于温和的气息撩得心痒痒。Nancy似乎对他不感兴趣，却又不明说？这是什么，欲擒故纵的小把戏？

 

『怎么了，甜心？』他承认能有这样性格的Omega是少数，不过还是试探着把酒杯推到Nancy面前，大着胆子问。

 

Nancy抬起头，水汽蒙蒙的褐色眼睛直直看进他的。

 

Jim怔了一下。这不对。

 

Nancy看着他的眼神几乎是恳求的，这不该是他收到的反应啊。直到现在他才有机会细细分析她身上的气味。Omega，准确无误。没有浓烈的荷尔蒙味道，不在发情期。但她很特别，那股柔和青涩的味道，几乎是诱惑性的。

 

还有那看着他的眼神——恐惧？

 

『出什么事儿了，你怎么会来这儿？』她还是个处子，Jim迟钝地意识到，他早该发现的。没有Omega身上会一点别人的气息都不沾染。而她的衣着，Jim悄悄打量，也格格不入。

 

Shit，没有一个Omega的初次应该在混乱的酒吧里。

 

『你自愿来的？』他咬咬牙，Alpha的保护欲不由自主地浮现。他要把她弄出去，现在。

 

Nancy点点头，又摇摇头。

 

Jim不知道她什么意思，但他足够清楚意识到她不属于这里，也不属于他今晚的活动。不想浪费时间，他抓起她的手腕向门口走去。而就是那时，角落里一阵刺激的味道引起了他的注意，几乎让他脚下一绊。

 

Omega发情的气味。

 

一瞬间的失神足以让Nancy挣脱，她细瘦的身影一眨眼消失。Jim暗自咒骂，完全不愿去想当这个味道影响到这里每一个Alpha时的景象，勉强集中起注意力，同时用双眼和鼻腔寻找起Nancy。

 

*

 

没花太久，事实上，如果Nancy费心躲藏的话可能会更久一些，Jim就注意到气味最浓烈的那个角落里的骚动。咬咬牙，他下定决心接近。每走近一步就被浓郁的信息素震得头晕脑胀。Omega，男性，还有一个女性，很有可能是Nancy，化学品——Gosh，是催情药物。Jim晃晃脑袋，这有些太过了。

 

当他终于能够看到Nancy，他看到她愤怒地向三个男性Alpha吼着什么。其中一个站起来，显露出身后肮脏沙发上一个男性Omega，明显在被化学诱导的发情过程中。

 

Jim快步走到Nancy身旁，试图在她引火上身之前不让人注意地将她拉走。没人会想去打扰结合中的Alpha。

 

不过，显然，太迟了。

 

『走开，贱人，让你弟弟单独和我们待一会儿。』身着红色制服的Alpha对Nancy的出现感到不耐烦得很，走到他们俩面前。在幽暗的光线下Jim认出那是星联学院的制服。

 

『不，你离开他！』Nancy的怒火让她的声音嘶哑而歇斯底里，然而这样强烈的情绪所引发的信息素，在发情的气味前仍然显得不堪一击，『你们放开他！停下你们污秽的行为！』

 

Jim看着Alpha学员不屑的表情，猜也猜到这里发生了什么。诱奸、无能为力的家人……

 

『还有你，小个子。』Alpha学员刚刚开始注意到Jim，Jim的Alpha信息素让他感到了威胁，于是比Jim高出几乎一头的肥硕身躯挡住了他向后张望的视线，『滚开。』

 

Jim几乎是本能性地向后挪了一步，但马上决定不能在这个时候怯懦，不能是以他的自尊为代价，还有Nancy的。拉拉衣摆，他转为直接面对着那个Alpha。他身上有结合的味道，但不强，证实了他之前的想法——药物诱奸。真正结合中的Alpha的怒火是难以承受的，不过这个，Jim转念一想，也许不如他看上去那样强大。收起思绪，Jim专心调整自己的信息素，去除了那些禁忌和担心，他现在允许自己显示出完全控制的一面——明亮，自信，强势，不容践踏的骄傲，以最尖锐的角度瞄向红衣Alpha。

 

『你真的以为你能得到他，不是吗？』他刻意这样问。

 

Alpha学员愣了一下，没想到他真的敢于挑衅一个将要结合的Alpha。

 

『你自己问问，这美好的味道。』他故意使劲抽抽鼻子，『我在五十米开外都能闻到，让人发狂。在几十平米的封闭酒吧里，你觉得要多久，这一屋子人都能闻到？』

 

『而你觉得，这些人里有多少是Alpha？』他同时继续用最强烈的信息素挑衅着面前的人，『你有没有想过，你的小猎物可爱的气味，又需要引来几个Alpha，就能制服你和你那两个超重的朋友呢？你犯了个错误，你把这一整个房子都点上了火。』

 

一声闷响，Jim的下巴上狠狠挨了一拳。

 

『不是我说你，酒吧真的不是个结合的好地方。』Jim最后调笑了一句，不服输地，出拳。

 

作为一个Alpha，红衣学员的技巧不是最好，但明显带着天赋的力量和本能的气息。那是血液里的尊严不容许他慢下来。Jim受过更好的训练，同样有强壮的肌肉，信息素尖叫着要得到释放。

 

他的血液一点都不比他低等。

 

*

 

Jim是在自己的床上醒来的。有一瞬间，他忘记了自己身处何方，为空气里Omega异常甜蜜的气味紧张起来。下一秒昨晚的记忆向他涌来，他才反应过来那是Nancy的信息素。

 

打趴下那个学员不是难事，但之后从满是被撩起情欲的愤怒Alpha的酒吧里脱身就有些困难了，尤其是在带着Nancy的情况下。她被她的Omega弟弟还在酒吧里被人为所欲为的事实搞得绝望而疲惫，Jim不得不把她带回家，那之后一切就和往常一样。

 

用前臂压住眼睛，Jim无力地想，他还是上了她。

 

然而尽管Nancy已经离开，被她过为甜蜜的信息素包围着的感觉还是不太舒服。昨晚Jim在这种气息的包围下也许会感到温暖，现在他只想扔掉身下的床单，扔掉这间屋子里Nancy碰过的一切东西，如果他不用担心财政问题的话——抑制剂贵得要死，没办法，他只能用医用中和剂喷遍整个屋子。

 

他无法，也不能忍受他的房间里有任何Omega的气味。

 

站在此刻干净得仿佛医院病房的屋子里，Jim甚至没意识到这里有多空白——没有Omega的气味，没有Alpha的气味，什么味道也没有，感谢中和剂。他深深吸一口气，满意于这样的环境，然后挽起起左前臂的衣袖，进行每日的注射。

 

看着注射器里透明泛着幽蓝的液面渐渐下降，消失在自己的血管里，他重新感到力量回到肌肉中，昨晚的打斗仿佛没有留下一丝伤痕。他感到自己是全新的，明亮的，像橱窗里闪耀的新车。

 

瘫在床上，他重新规整着自己的信息素，小心翼翼地掩藏起任何一丝自卑和弱点。突然，一个想法击中他。

 

反抗是无用的。

 

James Tiberius Kirk，来自爱荷华州的小子，因他父亲的壮举而在当地小有名气。作为英雄的儿子，Jim反抗了这个无趣的身份。他在年幼时开飞继父的古董车，在长大后终日泡在酒吧与美女调情。他并没有如他父亲那样加入星联学院，立志成为像他父亲一样的舰长，也许是因为另一个他不能反抗的身份，Omega。

 

在这个各星球各种族相互交流学习的时代，法律不再因为你是Alpha还是Omega而强制性地禁止你的活动，但Jim选择了隐瞒自己的身份。

 

第一次发情期时，尚处在青春期的Jim被自己的渴求狠狠惊吓了一番。他的继父与母亲恰巧出门旅行，他便一个人躲藏在自己房间里，用手纾解那份难以抑制的，源于天性的欲望。一阵高潮后往往是一阵虚脱，但除了等待下一次的燥热外别无选择。

 

几个Alpha循着气味来到这里，发现大门锁着时啐了一口：『这次让他跑了！不过我们的小Jim是个Omega！哈哈！来日方长！以后有的玩了！』

 

Jim听着窗外的声音，指甲深深地掐进了肉里。

 

在爱荷华州这样女性Alpha稀少又传统的地区，男性Omega意味着性玩具。没有人会要一个男性的Omega为自己孕育后代，更别说于结合。一个男人被敲上了Omega的标签，就如屠宰场的猪一般，失去了选择自己命运的权力，更失去了尊严。

 

又一次欲望来临时，Jim闭上了湿润的眼睛，在心中发誓：『我不能让任何人知道这件事。』

 

当人可以轻松乘坐飞船在太空中遨游探索时，隐藏一个人的身份似乎也不是什么困难的事。能力倾向测试出类拔萃的Jim轻易地找到了能给他提供抑制剂的黑市，为他们编写了几项程序逃脱警察的侦查，得到了近十年的太平。

 

所有人都接受了Jim是个Alpha的『事实』，毕竟像Jim这样随时散发着荷尔蒙的魅力男人，不是Alpha反而会令无数少女叹息。『那日门口的气味不过是某个发情的Omega找上门时留下的，』Jim对后来找上门的几个Alpha嗤之以鼻，『我可整日不在家，不信你问酒保。』爱荷华有太多的酒吧，酒保也形形色色，没人会去真的考证。

 

Jim把自己从羞耻的回忆中拉出来，不让情绪影响抑制剂的作用。自从那之后，他小心翼翼又张扬地生活。和女孩儿调情和每一场他赢的酒吧缠斗让他感到自己和Alpha没有什么区别——规律的锻炼和实战让他在体力和肌肉上不熟任何一个Alpha，他自信和狂放的性格，没人会怀疑。只是在床上，看着身下Omega或是Beta女孩温暖甜美的肉体，他深知就算自己鼻腔里充满她们魅惑的气味，也不会有任何反应。每一次他在性爱中撒出的种子，就算是着床，也不可能生根发芽。因为他生来是个Omega，生来要在Alpha男女的身下浪叫，为他们的结与气息疯狂。

 

Jim感到自己的血液因为愤怒和自卑滚滚燃烧，难以抑制的肾上腺素会和抑制剂反应，他意识到，但除了咬紧臼齿没有别的办法。他来旧金山有半年多了，Pike前两天在酒吧找到了他，劝说他进入星联学院。他没直接答应，但几年的鬼混足够长了，他正跃跃欲试着做些不平凡的事。四年？他会在三年里修完学位。

 

Jim起身把用过的注射器丢进垃圾。明天他要去入伍，而入伍意味着身体检查，他想。

 

抑制剂可不足够。


End file.
